psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
2C-B
2C-B, or 4-bromo-2,5-dimethoxyphenethylamine (4-Bromo-2,5-dimethoxybenzeneethanamine) is a class of phenethylamine, a lesser-known psychedelic drug of the 2C family, an entactogen. It was first synthesized by Alexander Shulgin in 1974. In his book PIHKAL (Phenethylamines I Have Known and Loved), the dosage range is listed as 16–24 mg. 2C-B is sold as a white powder sometimes pressed in tablets or gel caps. The drug is usually taken orally, but sometimes is insufflated. Origins and history 2C-B was synthesized from 2,5-dimethoxybenzaldehyde by Alexander Shulgin in 1974. It first saw use among the psychiatric community as an aid during therapy. It was considered one of the best drugs for this purpose because of its short duration, relative absence of side effects, and comparably mild nature. Shortly after becoming popular in the medical community, it became popular recreationally. 2cb was first sold commercially as an aphrodisiac under the tradename "Eros" which was manufactured by the German phamaceutical company Drittewelle. Recently 2C-B has been distributed under the street name "Nexus". Other street names include "Venus", "Bees", and (incorrectly) "bromo-mescaline". Internationally, 2C-B is a Schedule II drug under the Convention on Psychotropic Substances . In the United States, a notice of proposed rulemaking published on December 20, 1994 in the Federal Register (59 FR 65521) and after a review of relevant data, the Deputy Administrator of the Drug Enforcement Administration (DEA) proposed to place 4-bromo-2,5-DMPEA into Schedule I, making 2C-B illegal in the United States. This became permanent law July 2, 1995. Toxicity and dosage The September 1998 Journal of Analytical Toxicology reported that very little data exists about the pharmacological properties, metabolism, and toxicity of 2C-B. The relationship between its use and disease and death are unknown. At oral doses around 5–15 mg, 2C-B produces an entactogenic effect. But common recreational doses range from 15–40 mg, at which intense visual and auditory effects are experienced. The intensity of the effects increases with dosage . While considered foolhardy, people have survived doses as high as 200mg without negative effects. However, doses that high often lead to blackouts and erratic behavior. Effects logo.]] Effects of 2C-B include .: * User describe effects as a mix between LSD and MDMA, although unlike a combination of the two. 2C-B is reportedly less dissociative and controlling than LSD, and less directive and speedy than MDMA. The drug has a stimulant effect and positive mood shift, both of which are mild compared to LSD or MDMA. * Some users report aphrodisiac effects at lower doses (5-10mg). * At higher dosages (greater than 15mg) some users consider the hallucinations a "turn-off" or distracting. * The hallucinations have a tendency to decrease and then increase in intensity, giving the users a sense of "waves", and are popularly described as "clichéd 70's visuals". * Excessive giggling or smiling is common, as is a tendency for deeper "belly laughs". * Some users experience a decrease in visual acuity, paradoxically, others report sharper vision. * At low doses the experience may shift in intensity from engaging to mild/undetectable. Experienced users report the ability to take control of the effects and switch from engaged to sober at will. * Increased awareness of ones body; Attention may be brought to perceived 'imperfections' or internal body processes. * Possible side effects include: mild diarrhea, gas, and nausea. However, these effects are rare and the drug is generally easier on the body than MDMA (Ecstasy). * Many users report a lack of "comedown" or "crash," instead noting a gradual return to sobriety. However, there are reports of hangover effects, especially when combined with alcohol. The following effects are highly dose-dependent. * Open Eye Visuals (OEVs), such as cartoon-like distortions and red or green halos around objects are common. Closed Eye Visuals (CEVs) are more common than OEVs. * Affects and alters ability to communicate, engage in deep thought, or maintain attention span. * Some users report experiencing frightening or fearful effects during the experience. Users describe feeling frigid or cold on reaching a plateau, while others feel wrapped in comfortable blankets/ultimate pleasure. * Coordination may be affected, some users lose balance or have perceptual distinction problems. Dosage References See also * Phenethylamine * Psychedelics, dissociatives and deliriants External links * [http://www.erowid.org/library/books_online/pihkal/pihkal020.shtml 2C-B Entry in PIHKAL] * Erowid 2C-B vault—includes reports from users of 2C-B, as well as scientific and government reports * 2C-B Dosage chart * 2C-B history Categorization Category:Entactogens and Empathogens Category:Psychedelic phenethylamines Category:Serotonin agonists